Can You Teach Me?
by KupoTiger
Summary: When Elsa's life is ripped from her in an instant, she has to adjust everything she knows to fit this new world she has been thrown into. Elsa has just lost her Mother and is now orphaned, and being forced to face and interact with people outside her immediate family, something she has never had to do in her life.
1. Chapter 1

Nobody seemed to notice as the platinum blonde walked through the halls. She slinked against the walls, urging herself to avoid contact with anyone who looked her way. People made her nervous. In fact, the made her so nervous that she couldn't easily speak to them. Often, the tall and skinny blonde would often find herself stammering for words in class, just to answer a question. It made socializing incredibly hard. No help came from anyone else either. They didn't understand her, they thought she was strange, anti-social, or plain weird.

However, that wasn't the case. Elsa… well she was just shy. And she was shy because she had never really had human interaction… ever. When Elsa was young, she was homeschooled, being taught anything Mother thought to be necessary. Then suddenly, a year ago, Mother died. Elsa's Mother had saved up enough money to head out on a cruise with her new boyfriend. Elsa had stayed home, perfectly capable of caring for herself, and being terribly afraid of boats. When she waved goodbye to Mother, she had no idea it would be the last wave they ever shared. A week passed, then two, then three… no one returned. Police officials came by at the end of the third week, confirming Elsa's thoughts. The ship had wrecked, leaving Elsa an orphan, with no close family to fall too.

That was, until the officer's did some digging and found a cousin to Elsa, Rapunzel. Rapunzel lived far away from Elsa, meaning she had to move. Being only 17, she wouldn't be allowed to live on her own without a guardian nearby, so she went to live with her cousin and her husband. The blonde had never met her cousin, so the new arrangement was awkward. They shared the occasional conversation, a genuine "Hello" or "Good morning" was usually the extent of their conversations though.

Rapunzel grew worried for Elsa, who never left the house since she had moved in. Her worry increased more and more as the new school year neared. There was no way Rapunzel could continue her Aunt's homeschooling, she worked too much. That meant that scared and damaged Elsa would have to take on her senior year at a public school. This would be the first time Elsa had interaction with people, besides watching others in a supermarket.

This all would be new and not exciting to Elsa, who was shy, timid, and unsure of herself.

Elsa grabbed her braid, hoping that somehow it would hide her from any and all other people around her. She continued against her wall, ducking into the hallway it converged with. The only thing she could think about were the stares that burned through to her as she turned. Relieved she had found an empty hallway she continued to walk down it, not even sure if her next class was this way, or if that was where she was to head next. She passed a doorway and couldn't take the stress any longer. She slid down the wall, and clutched her hands onto her head, running her fingers through her beautifully blonde hair.

_Why did I agree to this? What was I thinking? There are so many people, I don't know what to do! What do I say, if I am supposed to say anything at all…? Am I? Was I supposed to jump into their conversations?_

These questions crossed her mind as a bell rang from somewhere off in the distance. Elsa, let her head fall back against the wall. _I guess that means go to class…?_

Just then the door she was beside flung open, ready to hit her right in the face. A cute and young redhead popped her head out the door. Freckles covered her face, she looked down right adorable, a blue beanie on her head and a long zip up jacket covering her hands because it was way too big. The redhead noticed something had stopped the door and stopped her rush to look around it, realizing it was an actual person!

"Oh God! I am sorry! No one usually comes down this hall, and I didn't know you were there. Did I hurt you? Sorry… Oh gosh I am sorry!" The young girl spoke in a rushed tone, staring down at Elsa who had been scared stiff. "Are you okay? Come on, say something… I am really sorry!" Elsa only looked up, removing her hands from her face, revealing she was fine, but she still looked concerned. "I- I have never seen you around before… Are you new? First year here? Man first day, and we are both already late, bet we will be on top of the honor roll!" The redhead continued to ramble and giggle. "Look, sorry I hit you with the door… But I have to go… My name is Anna by the way." Another bell rang. "Shoot! Bye, gotta go!"

And Elsa watched in disbelief as Anna turned the corner, now unable to be seen. How had she been able to keep talking? Elsa hadn't even thought to say hello in the time frame that Anna had said what seemed like a hundred words!

_Way to blow it! She was talking to you, and you looked like a freak! Gosh, you will never make it out here…_

Elsa slowly rose, and fixed her jeans and repositioned her baggy T-shirt. Clutching her braid, she made her way to the office, where they immediately recognized her as a new student and helped her to her first class of her first year of public school. The rest of the day, Elsa could only think about how helpless she was in this world and how Anna had made it seem so easy.

Somehow she could tell, this year would be harder than the last…

* * *

**Oh hey hi!**

**This is my first fanfiction ever, and also my first time writing in 3rd person.  
**

**My name is Fee, but please, call me Kupo! Anywho! I absolutly adore Frozen, and I recently was given inspiration to start this!**

**If I could get some feed back, I would be most greatful! I am thinking of editing this already, because I know this could use some work.**

**But hey, I had to try it, right?**

**Thanks for reading by the way, it means alot :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The last school bell rang and Elsa waited for every kid to leave the room before making a move. Then, and only then, she finally rose from her seat at the very back of the class to make her way out of the room. Despite her attempt to avoid her peers, the hallways quickly flooded with eager kids, ready to leave the school.

In her own way, Blondie was part of that group. She wanted out, she needed out. This school was no place for her. It was a prison, forcing her to hide and shy away into the shadows, all to be as far away from the others as possible. Now, school was over and she could return to her room, where she would read, write, and stay forever, or at least until tomorrow when this nightmare would repeat itself.

Elsa sighed at the thought. She clung to her spiral notebook and kept her head down as she made her way to the front doors. There, Rapunzel would rescue her and take her away from this terrifying, cold place.

She caught sight of her guardian's little white car. Her footsteps quickened in desperation to leave. Once at the car, she opened the door and sat in the front seat, looking out at everyone who was talking and laughing with their friends.

_They are so lucky._

Rapunzel had a grin on her face that disappeared when she noticed Elsa's sadness, "How was it?"

Elsa couldn't bring herself to look her long haired cousin in the face, "School?" She attempted to avoid the question.

"Yes, school…" The car began to lurch forward as it drove off. Elsa kept her eyes on all of the people. Then, a familiar blue beanie burst out of the crown, chasing a bus that looked like it would soon depart. The redhead under the beanie made it just in time. Elsa's own deep blue eyes followed her carefully, recognizing her as the young girl who had hit her in the face with a door earlier that day. What had her name been?

_Anna._

Remembering her name, Elsa stammered to answer her cousin, finally turning away and looking forward as she did, "It was okay." This was an obvious and poorly hidden lie. The day had been horrible. She felt like everyone had been looking at her, though she never had the courage to actually look.

The car took on an eerie silence as Rapunzel sighed, unconvinced. After some time, she broke the silence. "I am sorry Elsa, this must be"

"No, no. There is no need to apologize. Please don't," Elsa interrupted her cousin, turning away to the window once again, indicating she didn't want to talk. If she allowed Rapunzel to apologize, it would make it seem like she could control the circumstances. Elsa knew that she couldn't, and therefore couldn't allow her to take the blame for what had been a tragic accident. "Just, I want to go home." And she meant it. However, home wasn't at Rapunzel's, home wasn't her new room either. Home would be back with her mother which was miles away from here. This was not home. These places would never be home. Tears began to well up in her gorgeous blue eyes. Trying to suppress her sadness, Elsa clutched her braid with one hand and used the other to wipe a falling tear away.

_I just want to go home._

* * *

"Will all students please begin to make their way to the auditorium for the back to school assembly," a kind female voice boomed over the intercom.

Elsa tugged at her long sleeve shirt in nervousness.

_Just follow the others, Elsa._

So she did. She followed the mass of people, looking only at their feet. The crowd roughly flowed into the large stage room. There was no way to keep Elsa from bouncing off the other people until she made it into the auditorium. The whole house seemed to be full, except a few seats in the very back, where Elsa went without hesitation. She sat there, with very little light, her hands rubbing up and down the top of her thighs in an attempt to control her heavy breathing.

Elsa didn't seem to notice when the doors began to close, but not before Anna rushed in, her blue beanie falling off her head and into her cute little hands.

"Wait for me! I need in!" She giggled to the teachers who were in charge of shutting the doors. The room now looked even fuller than before, the only seats left were near Elsa in the back, "Guess I'll watch from back here." Anna was speaking to herself. She didn't notice the platinum blonde who sat in the exact middle of the otherwise empty row. She arrived next to her, now seeing there was someone else here. She also acknowledged her presence, "These things are always _so_ boring!" Anna fixed her favorite hat back onto her head and ran her hand against her own pigtailed braids. "The principle just talks and talks and talks! Always the same thing, 'Welcome back,'" Anna laughed as she assumed the principle's high pitched voice, "'this year will be a great year, ya?' Mr. Oaken is a crack up! At least back here, the teachers won't stop us from talking." For the first time since she entered the area, Anna looked toward Elsa, immediately recognizing her. "Oh hey! I hit you with the door a few days ago, right?" No reply, so Anna sat back in her chair. "I am pretty sure you are anyway. Your blonde hair is hard to forger, not that that is a bad thing! It is beautiful, but I mean- Say what was your name again?"

Elsa was holding her braid with both hands, biting her lip and also blushing a little. She looked like an adorable little kid who was asking a clerk where their parent was in a market place. What should she say? Someone was talking to her, or they were insane, but Anna didn't seem the crazy type. She was too cute. Braided pigtals, giant jacket, adorable freckles, nope. Anna couldn't be crazy.

_Say something, stupid! Anything! _"Uh…" _Not that thing! _Without thinking, Elsa covered her mouth. Anna only giggled. Elsa then, hesitantly let her hand move about an inch from her face and wiggled her fingers as a form of saying 'Hi'.

"Hi to you too," she returned the gesture, "I think I told you my name, but in case I didn't, I am Anna."

_Yes, I know. Anna, my name's Elsa. _Then she realized this was only a thought in her head that had never actually been spoken. Elsa took in a deep breathe, preparing herself to speak. As she thought she might, the microphone screeched from the stage.

"Welcome back, ya?" Mr. Oaken began to speak. He was a fairly large man, who wore a fluffy and plaid sweater vest.

Elsa let out an uncontrollable little grin. Anna's impersonation had been almost exact. However, his timing had been awful! Now Elsa couldn't talk! She had to listen, it would be rude to talk over such an important administrator after all.

As if Anna read her mind she quietly whispered to Elsa, "Don't worry. This really isn't important. We won't miss out on a thing or get in trouble." Elsa's eyes shot from the stage to Anna and back several times. Noticing her hesitation, Anna continued to speak, "I promise. But if you're too shy, that's fine. I can come on a bit strong sometimes." Disappointed, Anna slunk into her chair once more.

Elsa took a moment to swallow the giant lump in her throat. She didn't know a thing about high school! This assembly called the whole school together, so how was it not important? Then again, freckle face seemed to be certain in her assumptions. Blue eyes closed briefly, preparing herself to speak. She did not look at Anna, but opened her mouth, "Elsa."

Anna shot up. She seemed ecstatic that she had actually received a response. "Beautiful name! It is nice to finally meet you properly, Elsa." Still not looking, Elsa blushed, letting her eyes close, taking in the compliment. "So, I am a sophomore, you?" Anna's own turquoise eyes had now looked at Elsa with an outstretched hand.

Elsa then opened her eyes and noticed Anna's hand close to her and she jumped. This was a new gesture to Elsa, one that seemed completely normal to Anna who now quickly withdrew her hand.

"Oh wow. You really are shy, huh? That's not a problem though. I can talk enough for the both of us. Many people tell me I amble on and on. I think it's true, but I don't know. I just talk when I have something to say, ya know? And it will bring me to a new point, and I will talk about that. So, no biggie. I will do the talking."

Elsa stared in wonder. Freckle face seemed so comfortable, how was that possible? Anna had only met Elsa but could speak so fast, she was barely able to be understood. As Anna continued to talk, Elsa tried to listen, but was too intrigued by her speed to comprehend every word that was being said. Several minutes passed and Anna continued to talk, just like Mr. Oaken on stage. She wasn't impersonating him again, but she kept up his pace. The beautiful redhead wasn't lying. She could ramble. However, it was worth hearing for Elsa, if it kept her from talking.

"So, that brings me back to my question. What grade are you in, Elsa?" Annapaused, causing Elsa to shake her head and come out of her astonished state. When Elsa still seemed out of it, Anna spoke to her again, "Elsa?" The pale blonde could not come up with any words to say. "Here, I'll list them. Nod when I get there. Okay?" Elsa nodded in agreement.

"Freshman?"

Elsa shook her head no.

"Sophomore?"

Once again, Elsa shook her head.

"Didn't think so, we would probably have seen each other in class. Junior then?

No once more.

"That means you are a senior!" This time Elsa nodded, just as Anna had asked her to do. "Man that must be fun!" Elsa shook her head very slightly, Anna didn't seem to notice. "Senior year, huh? Soon you will be out of school, living on your own! I can't wait for that myself."

Elsa wasn't as convinced. So far senior year proved to be awful. Sure, she hadn't been given homework yet, but she was ignored in every class, and couldn't talk to anyone even if she wanted to. Of course, being shy was her own fault, and she had no one to blame but herself. If she would just speak though, maybe it would seem easier, but it wasn't that easy and Elsa knew it.

Anna continued to talk to Elsa as the assembly continued. Elsa had begun to zone out, listening to everything and nothing, until everyone began to stand up. Anna reached out to touch Elsa, who turned her head in time to watch Anna retreat, "Wanna walk to class together?" Without giving Elsa a choice, Anna waved her hand for her to follow. Slowly, Elsa obeyed. "Where is your next class? Never mind, I will just follow you."

Elsa continued to walk, not actually going to class, just walking, unsure of where to really go. Anna seemed willing to talk, but without receiving feedback, it was hard for her to know what to discuss.

_Surely she can't be out of material? _Elsa thought to herself.

After a while of traveling in silence Anna spoke, "This is as far as I go. My next class is on the other end of the school. Maybe I will see you around?" Anna began to walk backwards, waving goodbye as she disappeared around the corner. In her absence, Elsa raised her hand and waved in Anna's direction, the other hand securely on her stomach.

_I sure hope so. And maybe I won't be stupid next time. Maybe I will actually talk to you…_

Elsa allowed herself to trail off in her thoughts as she slowly made her way back to class.

* * *

**Hey again guys!**

**So, I recieved some positive feedback on the last chapter and decided it was time to put up the second chapter!**

**It is much longer, and I hope to keep them about this length now. **

**Feedback and critiques are still much appreciated! Thanks to everyone who has read so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

School let out at the same time it always had. And the beautiful, platinum blonde hid her face as she traversed the halls, as she always did. People continued to ignore her, blissfully unaware of her presence as they bumped into her small, petite and fragile body.

Another boy, well built with smooth black hair, knocked Elsa to the ground, causing her papers to fly everywhere. He stopped for a moment to see if she needed help. "Sorry! I-I didn't see you there. Let me help," He then bent down to be of aid to Elsa, who was frantically picking up papers that were filled with writing. The dark haired boy picked one up and quickly glanced over the word-flooded page, "Eyes staring, no sound, but I hear them screaming" He read out loud, then continuing to read in silence. At that point Elsa snatched the paper from him and blushed profusely in embarrassment.

"Eric! Come on, man! We are going to be late for swim practice," a boy yelled from afar. Eric gave Elsa a forlorn look and then rose to follow his friends.

"Sorry about knocking you over," then he was gone.

Elsa watched, silently, as he left, not sure if she wanted him to go. Then Elsa had to snap her head backwards to acknowledge the new voice that called after her, Anna. "Elsa! Hey, Elsa, wait up!"

_Where else would I go? I am on the floor._

Elsa continued to pick up her papers and noticed Anna had dropped to her knees to help. "Here. What are you doing on the floor, silly?" Anna scooted around the floor to hurry the work. Then excitedly handed off the papers to Elsa, who proceeded to stuff them away in her folder. "So glad I found you!" The redhead quickly bounded to her feet and reached a hand out to Elsa, which she hesitated to grab.

Once up, Elsa nodded a polite thank you and began to slowly walk away.

"Hey, come back!" Anna continued to follow her, "I didn't find you only to help you out." This made Elsa stop and cock her head to the side in confusion as she gripped her folder nervously. "I- uhh- Well I didn't think I would actually find you. Now that I have, I don't have anything planned to say."

_That's new. _Elsa's sarcastic brain took over.

The blonde stood, obviously in no real hurry, although she shook. She didn't want to be rude and leave Anna before she said what needed to be said. She didn't know much about communication; however, that seemed to scream 'Don't do!' So she stood in patient silence, waiting for Anna to speak.

"Well, I was just wondering, maybe… and you totally don't have to if you won't want to, but if you want to… Okay, so I had this idea, since you are new, if you don't have anyone to sit with at lunch, Monday, if maybe, perhaps, you would want to sit with me?" Anna spoke really fast, as if she were worried that Elsa would reject her offer. Then, as if more sure of herself, she spoke more confidently, "The way you sat all alone today, before I came into the theare, and how quiet you were… I think it would be safe to assume you don't have a friend here, yet? So, I thought maybe you would like to have someone who at least makes it look like you do?"

Deep blue eyes stared at Anna for a long time.

_A friend? Does she mean that? She actually wants to be around me? _Elsa could feel her eyes shifting and hands beginning to sweat. She looked around for an easy way to, to keep from answering the surprise question. However, it didn't seem like a bad idea. Everyone else seemed to have someone to chat with at lunch and Elsa had so far, always sat alone, not even eating usually. Instead, she would write. That would provide her with an excuse to not look up. Maybe this would be more normal. Maybe this would help her become accustomed to the school and how people socialize in such a setting. On the other hand, it could in up being terrifying, a trap, or end up giving Elsa a panic attack. Was it worth the risk?

"If you won't want to, I understand. I must seem like some freak. I don't really know you, yet I am asking you to eat with me, and tolerate me," Anna's innocent voice broke the silence, and Elsa saw that the redhead was also fiddling with her hair.

Elsa looked up from her feet. Seeing no need to open her mouth and risk spilling out unneeded words, she only nodded. If Anna were to trick her or make her look bad, the worst possible outcome was she continued to sit alone. Or, she dealt with the repercussions of a serious panic attack. Somehow though, Elsa couldn't see any malicious intent in the turquoise eyes of the sweet girl in front of her.

"Great! Meet me by the vending machines. If you beat me there, I promise I will show up!" Anna began to walk away then suddenly stopped, which puzzled the blonde. Anna then returned, "Let me see your paper." Without waiting, Anna snagged a loose piece of paper, probably the only blank piece in the folder, and looked up at Elsa, "Do you have a cell phone?" Elsa slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out a brand new iPhone 5. "Great! Give me your number. That way, if I am sick or for some reason, not at school, I can let you know, so you aren't waiting for me all lunch period." Instinctively, Elsa reached for the paper to write her number, but Anna pulled it away with a teasing smirk on her face, "Nope. Tell it to me. Please?" Elsa seemed scared, withdrawing her hand quickly. "Oh come on! If we are going to be lunch buddies, eventually we will have to talk." Anna noticed Elsa's hesitation and spoke softly this time, "I won't laugh at you, okay? And I won't let you leave until I have it. I have a bus to catch, but will gladly miss it if I have to." A teasing grin stretched wider on Anna's freckled face, one eyebrow also raised.

Elsa bit her lip. When Anna didn't move, Elsa looked around for Rapunzel's car. She saw it and Anna followed her eyes, only to step between Elsa and her escape. The blonde looked at Anna, who remained still and determined. Finally, she let out a reluctant sigh and prepared herself to speak by taking in a deep breath. Her voice shook with fear as she told each number to freckle face, "Five five five- zero one zero two."

Anna quickly scribbled it onto the paper. "Awesome. I'll see you Monday!" Then Anna tore off, racing to catch her bus. Elsa stood in amazement, catching her breath and attempting to release the tention that had built up in her hands. Once she came to her senses, she b-lined it straight to the car where her cousin waited and immediately sat inside. She stared out the window in search for Anna, who was already gone.

"Who was that?" Rapunzel seemed excited to see Elsa had been talking to someone.

"I don't really know…" Elsa replied with honesty, still looking out the window.

When they arrived at her cousin's house, Elsa vanished into her room, almost immediately. She dashed up to her room, not realizing she bumped into Eugene, Rapunzel's husband.

"Woah there girl! Slow down, what's the big hurry?" He asked as she raced to the top of the stairs.

Once there, Elsa turned and came up with a quick excuse, "uhhh- Big project?" She also made it sound like more of a question than a statement.

"Sure… okay. Now what's the real reason?" He turned to Rapunzel once Elsa had disappeared.

"She didn't say much on the way home." She told him.

"Strange," He moved closer to his wife, "She seems excited. That is different."

"First time since before her mother's death." Rapunzel sat down, saddened by the thought of her aunt's untimely passing. "She was talking to some girl before she got into the car though."

"Really?" Eugene raised an eyebrow at the news.

The long haired blonde looked up at the dark haired man, "Yes. She looked unsure, but also curious about her."

"Is that bad?" He was now sitting across from her, "The curious part, I mean."

"Can't tell." She ran her hands through her hair which seemed to glow with health as she hummed a tune that helped her stay calm. "I hope it's good. Elsa really needs someone. Anyone really." The two lovers sat in silence for a long time, quietly considering the possibilities of the friendship that could come.

Meanwhile, Elsa sat in her room, her phone in front of her and the book bag she had brought in was on the floor. She studied both, in thurn, trying hard to decide what was more important.

By the end of the day, she had been given one page of government homework, but had also given her number away. Elsa had always been taught that homework was most important. Even though all work was done at home back then. However, she was unsure of her ability to focus with the possibility of receiving a call or text.

Did she really want to reveive one? What if Anna did contact her, what would Elsa even say… What would _Anna _even say?

_What if she calls? Oh god, I hope she doesn't call! I won't be able to think of anything to say! But if she texts, she may think I am ignoring her. Should I ignore her? Then she may think I am being snarky… What do I do!?_

There was no way Elsa could focus with all those thoughts racing through her stressed brain. She couldn't even focus on a question long enough to analyze what it was asking or what a possible answer would be. Instead, Elsa sat with crisscrossed legs on her neatly made bed with a pillow, which was being suffocated, in her arms. She stared at her phone, waiting for it to buzz. Wondering if it even would.

_Stupid, she won't contact you. She only said she would if she were sick. And she seemed perfectly fine earlier!_

Now Elsa picked up her phone, greatful that Eugene had insisted on her having it.

"Rapunzel, she will need it. What if she needs one of us to pick her up? Or she ends up lost, or" He blurred the sentences together, trying to tell his side quickly.

But, Elsa had interrupted him, "It's okay, really. Really, I don't need one. I won't know anyone or have anyone to contact."

"See Eugene? She doesn't even want it," Rapunzel had been reluctant to give Elsa a phone, as money had been tight after the funeral.

"Nonsense!" He exclaimed, "Elsa will have all sorts of friends!" Then the room became silent until Eugene let out a secret, "Plus, she has to take it. I got it for free when I upgraded both of our phones."

The news had infuriated Rapunzel and a fight had broken out after that. Elsa could only stifle a small laugh as he handed the phone to her, with a wink, and he proceeded to run off to _discuss_ the issue with the true _man_ of the house.

Eugene had always been kind to Elsa (although incredibly impulsive on his own). He had gladly stepped up to help watch and provide for Elsa, despite her being Rapunzel's kin and not his, directly anyway. Then he offered to take her shopping, be there as a listening, and was even the first person to hug her after Elsa had learned of her mother's death.

She always seemed to cheer up when he was around to ease the rough moments. Even if Elsa didn't talk much, Eugene could find a way to make her giggle.

Right now though, Elsa was not worried about Mom, or Eugene, or school. She was planning scenerios in her head of what to say if Anna did attempt to reach her. And so far, she had to throw out every idea that had come to mind. She thought she could be casual, but couldn't find words that fit that category. Next, she thought maybe she could ask a few questions, only to fear she might cross an invisible line. Finally, Elsa picked up her phone and in frustration, prepared to throw it across the room and into a wall.

As she brought her arm back, it buzzed, causing the blonde to freeze immedietly. She looked at her and and slowly let it down. The screen was still lit up from the message that had been sent to her number. Instead of opening the text, she set the phone down once again.

_Is it her? It has to be! Who else has your number, Elsa? Is Anna already sick? What if she changed her mind?_

Elsa's thoughts were distracted when a voiced called her from downstairs. "Elsa! Dinner is ready!" Rapunzel shouted. It was no new news that her cousin had to holler ot let her know what was going on. Elsa had begun hiding away in her room since she moved in. The only times she would leave regularly were to eat or when she needed to leave for school. There were other seldom reasons, but nothing that came up often enough to mention.

The blonde's braid swayed as she shot out of her bed and out the door, happy to have an excuse to ignore the message on her phone, "I'm coming!" Rapunzel was shocked to see her fly down the stairs as fast as Elsa had.

"Slow down. The spaghetti isn't going anywhere." Her cousin gave Eugene a look of surprise and he only shrugged it off, unworried. "Well, now that you are here, let's eat."

They all sat in mutual silence for a while, the only sound to be heard was the clanking of silverware on plates. Then Eugene spoke, breaking the quiet barrier. "So, Rapunzel told me you were talking to someone after school?"

"Yes." Elsa answered quickly, shifting uneasily at the thought of the unanswered phone from the girl he spoke of.

"Is this a new friend?" He ventured further in questions.

"I told you, she doesn't really know her. She told me that in the car," Rapunzel spoke up now.

Eugene shrugged, "Do you at least know her name?"

"Anna," Elsa spoke in the same tone, now hesitant to speak because she didn't want to answer questions. Just because she had been seen _around _someone new, didn't mean she was all smiles and poptarts now. The blonde still had little desire to open her mouth and even less desire to be around people.

Her cousin smiled, "That's a pretty name."

Suddenly afraid she might have to answer more inquiries, Elsa stood up, shaking the table with her abrasive movement. "Can I be excused?" Her plate was only half empty, but she also had no appetite. Anywhere she went she would have to think about Anna, or she would have to face the fact that she couldn't hide anymore. Deciding, she would much rather ignore Anna in her room, she left the table.

Rapunzel only nodded and Elsa continued on her way up the stairs, her hands securely placed around her stomach. She then sat on her bed and grabbed her phone. Out of habit (from checking the time and opening apps) she unlocked the phone, which had the negative effect of opening up the text.

HEY! This is Anna. Thought u should have my # Txt me back to confirm this # kay? Have a g8 night

Out of surprise, Elsa dropped the phone onto her face. _Oh shit! Now I _have _to say something back!_

Elsa stumbled with the phone in her hands to open up the keyboard. She tried to type out several responses, the closest one to looking like English being 'I thisd us Edls' when she meant to say, 'This is Elsa'.

Feeling stupid, Elsa took a moment to try to control her breathing. Then she remembered something Anna had said, 'I won't laugh at you.'

Taking a chance, Elsa put all her focus onto her fingers and what buttons they were pressing. She then reread the message she had typed out.

You have the right number.

Closing her eyes, Elsa pressed the send and then fell back onto her bed. She put her hands to her head, wondering what she had just done. The text seemed completely safe. There was no misspelt words, grammar issues, and it didn't say anything stupid. Then her phone buzzed again. This time, Elsa wasted no time in opening the text to see what Anna's response would be to Elsa's first ever text.

Sweet! I totally thought I had the wrong # No txt back 4 awhile.

The blonde face palmed herself. She was afraid Anna might think that. Now holding the phone above her head again, Elsa moved her thumbs along the keyboard again, sending this message:

No, I had to eat dinner. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you worry.

No time seemed to pass before Anna answered right back:

No biggie. Y r u so formal? Still in school? Lol

Elsa read the text, over and over, trying to understand what Anna meant by 'formal'. Finally, she gave up after about the 50th read through.

What do you mean?

Anna once again, shot back a quick reply.

U txt like u r writing a paper silly! No rulez in txting. Have u nvr txted someone b4?

Being a writer, the misspelt words and grammar rules bugged Elsa, she had ignored them earlier, but now understood they were intentional. Why would people intentionally screw up their writing? Elsa couldn't grasp the thought.

I thought that is how I am supposed to text…

Elsa waited patiently as the bubble that showed Anna was typing back showed up and disappeared and showed up and disappeared again. This went on for about five minutes before Anna finally sent a response:

Oh man… Do we have a lot of work to do!

Haha!

This text struck Elsa as odd. She didn't think much of it though. Instead she simply put the phone down, unsure of what else she could say. What sort of response would she give to that? She didn't want to seem stupid for not understanding Anna and she certainly didn't want to ignore her, but Anna had made it pretty clear that Elsa didn't know what she was doing. Given, Anna had been very nice about it, and meant it as a joke… but Elsa couldn't help but feel upset with herself for not being able to communicate properly with Anna. So she gave up, confident that Anna would send another text if Elsa was supposed to reply.

_This… _world_ is weird. How will I ever fit in? I have so much to learn!_

* * *

**Fee again! Obviously? Haha.**

**Sorry this took so long to put up! I had it done Saturday, and meant to type it up and upload it Sunday, but it became busy.**

**And then during the week, I have school and LOADS of theatre, so I had no time until tonight to do it. **

**I hope you enjoy it though! I added so much to this, after I hand wrote it out (another reason I took forever: I hand write EVERY STORY I ever write before I type it up. Just a habit)**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed and read and followed this! It means a lot! Really! As a possible aspiring writer, it is super OOBER important to me to hear and recieve feedback. So thanks a million!**

**Hopefully I will have the next update on time, Sunday.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elsa shifted uneasily in her deep sleep. In the near distance, something was making an abrupt noise. She strained her ears to pin point where the strange sound was coming from. It sounded as if it were becoming louder, and closer. As it did so, Elsa could identify what sound it was actually making.

_What's buzzing?_

Buzz. Buzz.

_Shut up! I am sleeping!_

Buzz. Buzz…

_BUZZ BUZZ! I get it... Buzz buzz! Now stop!_

The sound continued, despite Elsa's protests. Still asleep, she held her pillow against her ears, mocking the buzzing sound in her sleep.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz… Buzz buzz… buzz…_

Suddenly, the blonde sat straight up, causing her hair to fly over her head and into her face.

"Buzz!" She finally realized what the sound was and where it was even coming from. Her hand flew to the side of her bed, where she had a desk and she hit the snooze button on her persistent alarm clock. "What time is it!?" Elsa reluctantly turned her head and through disheveled hair she read the clock out loud, "7:30?! I am going to be late! Class starts in twenty five minutes!"

Elsa then proceeded to throw herself from her bed to her dresser that happened to be on the opposite side of the room. Knowing that now was not a time to be picky, Elsa grabbed the first pair of jeans she saw. They ended up being a cute pair of ripped skinny jeans. After putting them on, she wasted no time opening her next drawer which contained her shirts, tanks, and other tops.

Although Elsa had never been hugely interest in her looks, and recently had started to care even less, she had the unfortunate curse of being a girl. This meant she was a sucker for cute clothes, no matter how little she cared for which color of blue matched her eyes, she couldn't help but buy clothes that made it seem like she did care. Her shirt drawer proved this. Elsa was the not-so-proud-owner of nearly two dozen tank tops and maybe twice as many shirts. Many of which she hadn't put on since she moved, or more than once.

Today, she picked out a smooth black under shirt that complimented the sky blue shirt that hung in a way that revealed her flawless shoulders. The shirt only went as far as her rib cage, so her undershirt was left the job of covering the rest of her stomach. She stood up to examine herself in the vanity mirror which was attached to the dresser.

"Rapunzel!" She shouted ash she brushed through her disobedient hair. Next, she quickly put her hair into the usual side braid and turned to yell after her cousin once more, "Rapunzel! We are late!" Elsa's voice was shaking now. She hated being late. There was nothing worse, except maybe people. Being late caused her heart to race beyond imaginable speed and caused her hands to become clammy. The few times she had ever been late seemed to have the same effect on Elsa as the times when she had to be around people she didn't know.

A sleepy eyed Rapunzel entered the room with a yawn. "What are you shouting about?" Elsa's cousin scratched her nappy blonde hair.

Not caring about anything except her need to be on time, she pointed to her clock. After that she attempted to put on the first pair of shoes she saw, black boots, but failed. Elsa fell over onto the floor and glared at Rapunzel who dared to laugh at her misfortune.

"Once you're ready, come downstairs. I will take you, even like this," Rapunzel motioned to her entire body. The older blonde had hair that reached down to the middle of her back and besides that, she sported a large t-shirt and polka dot lounge pants. Rapunzel left the room, running her hands through her untamed mane.

Elsa sat herself up onto her bed and blew her bangs away from her eyes in frustration. She finished putting on her shoes and rushed to grab her backpack and phone before running down the stairs and out to the garage, "Let's go!"

Rapunzel could only watch in amusement as she put her hair into a meaningless ponytail. She followed her out and sat down into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition. While she did this, she looked at Elsa with laughter building up inside, "This fear of being late is too much for me, Elsa!"

Elsa only looked away from the other blonde in a pout. She already knew that this was an irrational fear, but she was also aware that being late was irresponsible and that was what she wanted to avoid. Or, that's what she tried to convince herself of. In her pout, Elsa barely noticed when her phone buzzed. Hesitantly, she pulled it from her pocket, ignoring Rapunzel, who continued to talk and laugh at her cousin in the most teasing way she knew how.

Before Elsa saw the message, she knew who it was from. Anna was the only person besides Eugene and Rapunzel who had her number. This made Elsa worried. Why would she be texting already?

_Is she sick? I sure hope she isn't sick! But I will make eating so awkward. Anna will just watch me sit there is weird silence… maybe it is best if she isn't at school…_

She opened the text:

Hi! Just letting u know lunch is still a go! C ya!

Elsa locked her phone, unsure how to respond, once again. What was Elsa getting herself into?

Rapunzel caught Elsa staring longingly at her phone, "Did someone text you?"

Elsa nodded, seeing no reason to lie. They had almost reached the high school now, the time being 7:47. Now, Elsa clung to her phone, nervous for the day. She closed her eyes in thought, only opening them when the car stopped.

"Hey, Elsa. Smile okay? Today will be better." Elsa gave Rapunzel an unsure look before leaving the car. "I promise!" Her cousin's words of affirmation didn't seem to help at all,

Now out of the car, Elsa made her way into the school, using her phone as a clock to see it was now 7:53.

_Shoot me! I am dead! Two minutes till class!_

Elsa walked as fast as she could to her class, a few minutes late by the time she arrived. Eyes burned into her when she walked in and took her usual seat at the back. With her head down, mind racing, confidence low… Elsa sat worried for the rest of the events that would unfold in only a few short hours.

_Today will be better? Yeah right!_

* * *

The lunch bell had rung several minutes ago and Elsa was waiting where Anna had told her to. She was right next to the vending machines in the Arendelle High School cafeteria. However, it had also been several minutes since Elsa had reached the rendezvous point and Anna had yet to make her appearance. And that made Elsa feel uneasy. What if Anna wasn't going to show? Was it really a trick the whole time? Elsa had a horrible pit falling feeling in her stomach. She scanned the ravished crowd as they packed themselves into the food line. Still, she could not see any sign of the redhead who had promised she would show.

Feeling lonely, Elsa lowered herself back onto flat feet and let her head drop in apparent sadness.

_Guess I really did want to see her…_

She began to walk away, her arms across her stomach is obvious nervousness. After maybe three steps she heard hurried steps and a familiar voice, "Elsa, wait!" She turned to see Anna and looked genuinely surprised. Her face must have shown she didn't think Anna would show because Anna walked right up to her and looked apologetic, "Hey! Sorry, my science teacher held me back. Something about a late assignment, and bad grades. But I am here now…" Her voice trailed off and Elsa could only let out a shy smile of forgiveness. "So… let's get in line?"

Elsa took a step back and shook her head, ever so slightly. She was not in the mood to eat, not today. The blonde knew she should, but her stomach was still queasy from the morning rush and she wasn't sure that the food would stay down. Anna seemed puzzled. It was lunch after all, what else was there to do but eat? Elsa looked around the lunch room for a seat and found one at the back of the cafeteria, there was no one at the round table, and it allowed Elsa to watch the entire room, which made her feel more comfortable with being around everyone if she could see what they were doing. She looked at Anna and back to the table, then to Anna and lastly she looked at the line.

"Uhh… Meet you over there then?" Anna pointed to the table. Elsa nodded, happy Anna had understood what she was thinking. The platinum blonde nodded sheepishly and turned to walk that way, leaving Anna alone to walk through the line alone. The redhead readjusted her beanie and watched Elsa walk away.

_That was strange… Guess she just isn't hungry? Must be it. _The redhead shrugged and went through the line and grabbed two slices of the rectangular pepperoni pizza. The rest of her plate was filled with the mandatory fruits and veggies that the school forced upon the student body. Once out of the line, Anna made a bee-line straight for Elsa, who had her head down, staring at her hands that were folded so neatly in her lap.

_Could she be any more adorable?_

Just then, Anna heard her name being called and she turned really quick to see her friend Hans waving her down, "Anna come on. Where are you going?" Anna looked toward Hans, who had huge sideburns down the sides of his face. He also proudly wore his leather jacket which showed off his number for the school's basketball team. She then looked back towards Elsa, who was so patiently waiting for her. When Hans traced Anna's sight line back to the platinum blonde he scoffed, "Don't tell me you are going to sit with that freak?"

"Freak?" Anna didn't even know what else to blurt out of her mouth. She scowled at Hans for being so rude to someone he probably didn't even know.

"Yes freak! Look at her, all alone." He stood up now, "I have her in my math class, and she must be stupid too. She never talks, or even looks up from her desk. Tell me that is not freakish!" Anna looked from Hans to Elsa and back once more. "Anna, come sit with your real friends. Cindy has a really funny story she has to tell us. Don't make yourself look bad. You're a sophomore hanging with seniors. Don't blow it." He looked dead serious now.

"Elsa is a senior too…" Anna sounded torn. She didn't want to lose her friends she had now, but she could tell Elsa really needed a friend.

"She acts like a kindergartener." Hans laughed and the few other 'princes' of the school laughed as they worshipped their 'king' with his rudeness. "I bet she has some weird mental disorder. Probably talks all weird like." Hans laughs as he starts his impression of what Elsa may sound like, "Heeeyyy. Muy nerms Ellllsaaa."

Anna couldn't even respond. She hated how Hans was acting, but he had always been nice to Anna before. Just last year he had picked her from the crowd of freshman and had begun to hang out with her. He made her someone in a school that was huge. Anna was popular because of him. To cross him would be suicide in this school. However, she had made a promise…

"Hans. I am sitting with her. I will see you guys after school. And hey, Cindy, just text me your story kay?" Anna looked to the dirty blonde who smiled and nodded, she seemed completely unaware of what the other boys were doing. Anna smiled at her and abruptly turned to go sit with Elsa, who had now turned her head in their direction and seemed hurt. Elsa hadn't heard any of the discussion, but could tell that Anna had other, more important people to be around. Hans only watched in disgust as the freckled faced girl sat next to the biggest freak in the school.

"She will come back… Anna will soon realize hanging with weirdos is the worst move to make here at Arendelle…" Hans looked over to his friends who all nodded. All except Eric, the black haired boy who ran into Elsa last Friday. He only watched in curiosity as Anna sat next to Elsa and began to eat. When Eric didn't respond, Hans smacked him playfully across the back of the head, "Right, Eric?"

He exchanged glances with Hans and the table the two girls sat at before finally resting his eyes upon 'his majesty'. "uhh… yeah… right."

Hans squinted his eyes, "I am damn right! Anna better watch her back. If this becomes a regular thing, we will have to teach her who her true friends are."

* * *

**Waddup?**

**Maybe I should stop promising Sundays as post update days? **

**Yeah... sorry**

**Guys, be prepared. I think I may change this chapter to be a bit more... High School.**

**Or I may just save the Angst for later.**

**Just be prepared to hate.**

**But yeah, Hans always the bad guy.**

**I will try to update more frequently and on a schedule, sorry guys!**


End file.
